


Late Night Entertainment

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Grinding, Height Differences, Hickey is a shit, M/M, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Size Difference, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Tozer sees something he shouldn't have seen. Hickey wants to make sure he sees it again.
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Late Night Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).



It started the night Tozer had opened his eyes from sleep, the vestiges of a dream fading away like the sun piercing a fogbank. The low glow of the brazier provided a little light in the area close by, just enough for Tozer to see exactly what Hickey was doing.

Tozer could have easily closed his eyes again, rolled over, or just got up for early watch. He didn't, and lived -- and died -- to rue the day.

Hickey was slowly running his fingers along the length of his cock, and Tozer stared as the erection grew rigid, leaning to one side. Hickey's face was contorted into a grimace, his fucking smug rat-face grinning away as he pummelled at himself. Tozer couldn't look away and a pinch of alarm grew within him as he felt his own prick twitch in response.

Something within him scolded at him for staring, for enjoying it, for wanting to have that cock in his mouth. But still, Tozer watched, entranced like he was under the spell of a snake charmer.

Hickey arched his back sinuously as he frigged himself, setting off the hammock into a swing, the globules of precum beading at the head of his prick catching the flickering light as he swayed. Tozer gnawed at his lower lip as he watched, hating himself for looking, loathing himself for enjoying it.

A spurt of white glimmered briefly as Hickey moaned, letting his hand loosen its grip as he lay back, breathing heavily. Tozer nearly yelled, desperately disguising it in a guttural snore, clenching his eyes shut.

 _Fuck_ , he thought to himself, hating the unquenched feeling in his own prick, hating his own reaction, and hating that little prick still fiddling with his little prick. Furious and aroused, Tozer forced himself to imagine Lt. Irving reading aloud from his prayer book. The silent holy words acted like a fire hose upon him, and he felt his erection waver and start to subdue. An image of Irving suddenly confronted with Hickey's stiff prick shoved into his Bible like a bookmark nearly made Tozer snort with laughter, but he covered with another spluttering snore, the effect of which was to suddenly come.

 _Fuck me_ , Tozer bitterly thought to himself.

8==="""

As the day began and progressed, Tozer thanked his lucky stars that their paths didn't cross, and the strange episode almost faded from his mind.

That evening, down in the hold, Tozer began to prepare the grog. He was looking forward to a halfway decent meal, some music, cards and a yarn or two with the lads, anything to while away the time.

A shuffle of boots caught his attention, and he turned just as Hickey appeared under a lantern.

“Sgt. Tozer, how delightful to see you again,” Hickey said as he grinned like a weasel. “I see you enjoyed the show,” he added nonchalantly.

“What show?” Tozer muttered, turning back to finish watering down the rum.

“You know the one,” Hickey said, his voice closer now.

Tozer looked up as Hickey stopped right behind him. There was something nudging the back of his thigh, and Tozer puzzled at it for a moment before Hickey pressed himself right against his arse.

“You want it, don't you? Gagging for it,” Hickey's voice slithered up from behind.

“You play a dangerous game, shoving that little twig in me like that,” Tozer warned, shoving down the lust starting to overwhelm him. He was suddenly acutely aware that the bench and wall blocked his exit, even though he could easily shove Hickey aside.

“It's not _in_ you,” Hickey teased, starting to rub himself against Tozer's thigh. “Yet. I mean, I could stick it in, just so you can compare it to a twig. Actually, now you mention it, how d'you know what a twig would be like up there?”

Tozer twisted round, getting a dick rubbing into his prick now. Instantly regretting it, he swore silently.

“You, you're a twig of a man.” Tozer jabbed a finger at Hickey's chest. “I could snap you in half.”

Hickey's smile drifted into a lazy smirk. “I know. I bet you could bite it in half, too.”

“Yeah, I could,” Tozer found himself saying, before he realised just what he'd said.

“Christ, you're just a big, dumb slut, Sergeant,” Hickey replied with a smirk. “Want me to do something about that musketoon before it goes off?”

Tozer glared down as Hickey hitched his leg up to hump against Tozer's erection.

“Fuck,” he muttered softly, trying to decide if he should throttle Hickey's neck or his prick.

“Yeah, I'll fuck you,” Hickey's hot breath was on his neck now as he leaned closer. “That big dick's useless for anything else, isn't it?”

“You really like to live dangerously, you little shit,” Tozer growled through his teeth, his prick ready to burst.

“Better than dying safely,” Hickey hissed as he suddenly walked away.

Slumped back against the corner, Tozer came in his trousers, and he punched the wall in frustration, Hickey's steps up the ladder clattering in his ears.

“Fuck!”


End file.
